A wireless communication device may have two or more radio frequency (RF) communication circuits or “RF resource chains” that the wireless communication device may use for reception and transmission of RF signals. Some wireless communication device may include one or more subscriber identity modules (SIMs), which the wireless communication device may use to communicate with one or more cells of a wireless communication network. In some cases, each subscription on the wireless communication device may use an RF resource chain to communicate with its communication network.
The simultaneous use of two or more RF resource chains located in close proximity may cause one RF resource chain to interfere with or otherwise desensitize another RF resource chain, impacting the ability of the desensitized RF resource chain to receive a signal. In particular, transmission on one RF resource chain may interfere with reception by another nearby RF resource chain. Additionally, RF resource chains in a wireless communication device include non-linear analog components, such as power amplifiers and switches, which can radiate energy during transmission in frequencies (e.g., harmonics of the fundamental transmission frequency) that may interfere with reception of signals by the receiver components of a receiver. The undesired energy emissions of the transmitter may thus jam or desensitize a “victim” receiver, which may be referred to as “RF self-jamming interference.”
To mitigate RF self-jamming interference, the wireless communication device can reduce the transmit power or the continuity of a transmitted waveform. However, compromising the transmit power or waveform can increase data transmission errors from the wireless communication device (e.g., increasing the block error rate (BLER) in the uplink). In response to an increase in transmission errors, a communication network may instruct the wireless communication device to increase data re-transmissions, which may consume more power of the wireless communication device. As uplink errors increase, the network may instruct the wireless communication device to increase its transmit power to keep the uplink error rate near a target value, which may further consume power of the wireless communication device as well as increase the level of self-jamming.